Virgin Till He Sleeps
by StoryTellerAbunai
Summary: Naruto Has special dreams.......wonder what about? rated R for saftey
1. Part One He's a Virgin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly, but hey…… 

Warning, slash- boy/boy (sorta)

Part one

"Naruto truth or dare?" Sakura grinned at him mischievously and he pondered.

"Truth." He said uneasily, all eyes where on him, including Sasuke's.

"When's the last time you got laid?"

"The Last time?" Naruto gulped, did he really want to tell every one he's a virgin, Naruto thought it was all too obvious, nobody liked him enough to touch him.

"Yeah the last time." Sakura folded her arms and smirked, Naruto started to sweat; he tugged on the collar of his orange coat and gulped.

"Well, there, there is no last time, because, well, well there has been no, um, no um, no um, well, no um, like I've never even, um ya know, I, I'm a, I've never um, like I've never had sex before." Naruto stared down at his hands and waited to hear snickering. Instead kiba stood up.

"Well that was a wasted question, Sakura who the hells gonna sleep with Naruto anyway?" the room nodded in agreement. Shikakaru stood and yawned.

"Let's do something else I'm bored." Sakara not wanting her party to flop jumped up and turned on the stereo, the room came alive with dancing. Naruto forgotten. He got up and went to stand against the wall, this party sucked. He sighed; he didn't even know why he'd gone thinking anything would be different. He should have just stayed home and.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up to see Saskue standing in front of him.

"What!" he snapped. Sasuke looked taken aback. Naruto didn't care; he pushed away from the wall and past Saskue. He pushed through the crowd and out the door. Walking home briskly. _How could I have been stupid? Sakura didn't like him, she'd just invited him to her party so they'd have someone to laugh at if things got boring._

Naruto thought wiping at the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't bother to look back to see Sasuke standing in the door way watching him go.

Naruto arrived home and slammed his door shut behind him. He marched into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, his eyes still watering. He jumped into his bed and curled into a ball, and then he cried. It wasn't fair that everyone hated him for something he had nothing to do with. Poor Naruto Cried himself to sleep.

I thought I was gonna finish it but I have ta go to be, so I'll finish it tomorrow, promise, this is my first Naruto Fanfic so Yay!


	2. Part Two Dream Part 1

Ok here comes part two but first some people to address 

**Ghostninja85:** thank you fro reviewing

**Hokage:** I can't, it wasn't meant to be this big long story it was actually gonna be this one whole thing but I had to go to bed, but thanks for reviewing.

Lunakillerorphan: I agree

Crimson Mist: Sry, I tend to be shy about my stories at times, but here it is, hope you're not disappointed

'Part two'

"_Naruto?" Sasuke tapped his sleeping companion on the shoulder "Naruto wake up." He commanded softly. Naruto stirred slightly then settle back into sleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes, **why did waking Naruto always have to be a bother? You'd think for someone who loves me so much he could at least wait for me to get home so I could get a kiss before he drools all over himself, sheesh!** Sasuke watched Naruto blow a bubble through his nose and he sighed, but then it again he was his Naruto. Sasuke traced Naruto's bottom lip with his thumb and bent over to give him a kiss on the forehead. Naruto stayed sound asleep. After removing his pants and shirt, Sasuke crawled into bed next to Naruto and cuddled up with his chest to Naruto's back…_

_Naruto sighed and leaned against the warm body behind him, his eyes fluttered open. He turned around in bed and let out a sigh of relief,** it's only Sasuke. **He thought kissing Saskue on his slightly parted lips. Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes and look at Naruto._

_"Hello, Naruto-Kun." Sasuke smirked devilishly while Naruto smiled doltishly sensing he was in trouble._

_"Why hello there Sasuke, love, hehehehe"_

_"Naruto-kun." Saskue cooed propping himself upon his elbow._

_"Yeeeeeesss." Naruto did the same._

_"Didn't you say you'd wait up for me?"_

_"Why of course." _

_"Then tell me," Sasuke leaned close to Naruto's face, causing the blonde to blush ", why the hell were you sleeping!"_

_Naruto shrugged and laid on his back, Sasuke frowned down at him and sucked his teeth._

_"I'm waiting." Sasuke announced._

_Naruto smiled ever so sweetly and batted his eye lashes girlishly._

_"Sasuke baby," he held his arms up towards the ceiling and intertwined his fingers "Take me!" Naruto let his arms fall above his head and he winked. Sasuke shifted his position so that he loomed over Naruto. _

_"You can't fix everything with sex, Naruto-kun." Sasuke informed him. _

_"True," In one quick motion Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down so they were less than half an inch a part ",but I can fix this." with that Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke softly, Sasuke arched a brow and sat back so Naruto was sitting on his lap. Sasuke broke the soft kiss to look at Naruto and say firmly._

"God Damnit Uzumaki, wake up!"

Naruto sat up quickly, in a daze. He blinked at the figure standing before him. It was none other than,

"Sasuke!" Naruto screeched and jumped out of bed. Sasuke watched him run out of the room and back in, then plop back on his bed in a huff before asking.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes fine, great wonderful, marvelous really." Naruto nodded frantically as he spoke.

"What the hell where you dreaming about, you wouldn't wake up?" Sasuke asked searching Naruto's face.

"Me, n- nothing, nothing at all!" Sasuke looked down at the lump in Naruto's pants.

"Whatever," he turned. "Get dressed and come with me, I'll wait." Sasuke exited the room and Naruto blinked. He prayed that he didn't talk in his sleep.

**Yay I'm done! Not with the story, I'm gonna try what Hokage said and extend it a bit. That and I have to go to bed…..nighty night, hope you liked**


	3. Part Three Ramen Refusal

Thanks to the following for their opinions 

Yuen-Chan: I will try to fix that capitalization thing.

Kai-Hiwatari-Eriol

Black-Mystic3

HikariChang :D

Kanemoshi: Why thank you!

Part Three

"So Saskue what's the mission?" Naruto asked walking out of his room. Saskue smirked and shrugged.

"What mission?" Naruto smiled nervously as Saskue rose from where he was sitting to walk over to him.

"Well I assumed you would only wake me up because we have a mission and you got annoyed with waiting for me and." Sasuke cut him off when he smiled lightly, which was still a smirk, but a step towards a smile.

"I was bored."

"Gee nice to know I'ma last resort." Naruto pouted. _He's so cute when he pouts. _Sasuke thought.

"I never said that." Sasuke defended himself.

"Sure, but that's what you meant." Naruto turned around as if to go back into his room only to have his arm grabbed by Sasuke's hand.

"I'm not Sakura; I really want to hang out with you." Sasuke couldn't believe he'd just said that out loud.

"Sure Sasuke." Naruto yanked his arm away and folded them across his chest.

"Fine then never mind, I'm leaving." Sasuke took baby steps towards the door, Naruto kept his back to him. He got to the door and opened it, one foot outside.

"Bye Naruto." Naruto said nothing; Sasuke put his other foot out side and waited. Still nothing from the usual rowdy blonde. Sasuke closed the door slightly so he could still see Naruto. Naruto sighed and muttered.

"Stupid Sasuke." Before walking back into his room. Sasuke sighed. That didn't work to well. He went back in and yelled.

"I'll take you for some Ramen!"

"Go away Sasuke!"

Sasuke shut the door and huffed. _Geez, Naruto was in a raunchy mood to turn down ramen. _Sasuke turned jumped roofs. He'd need a plan b if he was going to get Naruto on a date.

Naruto felt jumpy and he was incredibly bored, maybe he should have gone with Sasuke instead of being an ass. And he still couldn't believe he'd given up on free Ramen. Baka. He paced in his room and scratched his head, he was just so damn bored, of course if Sasuke hadn't woken him up he'd probably be sleeping still, but then he was glad to be woken up,. Naruto let his mind drift back to his dream. The thought of him and Sasuke together was pure well, cuteness. Wait no. pure evil, he meant evil. Not cute, no, no, no not cute, nasty, nasty and

"Ahhh hell!" Naruto yelled plopping down on the floor angrily. His life was just that. Just then there was a very loud knock at his door.

"Go the fuck away!" he demanded, rising to his feet.

The knocking persisted.

Naruto stormed to his door and ripped it open with his mouth ready to blast whoever was there.

"I said go the fuck away!" Naruto paused, before a deep red spread across his cheeks.

"Iruka- Sensei, hello." Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Iruka stood with his hands on his hips and a frown on his scared but handsome face.

"Uzumaki Naruto is that anyway to greet your elder!" Naruto hung his head low as Iruka continued.

"It is not appreciated, that is very rude and I'm not too fond of your language, Naruto look at me!" Naruto looked up with shiny eyes, wet with unshed tears, stopping Iruka in his tracks.

"Naruto, what's the matter."

"I hate my life, I can't do anything right." Naruto stated. Iruka pulled Naruto too him and let him cry on his abdomen. He petted his hair and cooed.

"There, there Naruto, you know I'm not mad at you, I've heard you curse before, I wish you wouldn't but it's no big deal." Naruto looked up at Iruka and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"It's not that."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"I don't wanna." Naruto stepped away, embarrassed all over again.

"If I treat you too some Ramen?" Iruka felt sad that he had to bribe Naruto to get him to tell him things.

"Sure." Naruto wasn't too excited about it but he was kinda hungry.

"Alright then," Iruka sighed, he had to fight his fatherly instincts to pick the boy up and cradle him. Iruka started walking and Naruto followed slowly behind him "to the Ramen shop!"

_Why am I the only one excited about going to eat Ramen! _Iruka thought hopelessly.

Sasuke listened to his stomach growl for a good fifteen minutes before he decided to do something about it, and he didn't feel like cooking anything. So what was left to do but go get a nice hot bowl of Ramen, not that he was terribly fond of it but the thought accrued to him that though Naruto didn't want to eat Ramen with him, didn't mean he didn't want to eat ramen at all. and so he walked to the Ramen shop, to his surprise no crazy girl ran up to him trying to get a date, and for once he didn't just so happen to run into Sakura . He chuckled as he enter the Ramen shop but paused in the door way. There was Naruto talking with Iruka and playing in his bowl of Ramen, not chowing down like normally but just toying with it. Sasuke sat close to them so he could hear what was going on.

"So, let me get this right, Naruto, You're upset because you're a virgin and nobody wants you, and because Kiba was the one who told you that." Naruto nodded slowly, he had to admit it sounded pretty dumb.

"Iruka-sensei, can I tell you something else?"

"Of course."

"I think I'm gay." Iruka almost choked on his noodle. He hadn't seen that one coming.

"And, what makes you think this?" he managed to asks smoothly.

"Well I had a dream about a guy and we were about to um, you know." Naruto blushed.

"Have sex." Iruka finished for him.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto hissed, lowering his head.

"Well who was it." Naruto blushed harder and gulped. Iruka was in the middle of slurping his ramen when Naruto said it.

"S-sa-Sasuke." Iruka choked and spit out is noodles. He couched and tried not to laugh. He really hadn't seen that one coming.

"So you like Sasuke?"

"No!" Naruto looked Horrified.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Iruka assured him.

"There is if you're me, as if being me wasn't bad enough, if people find out about this they'll hate me even more, cause everybody loves the freaking Uchida, and I don't like him anyway, it was a dream, never mind, I'm not hungry, here you eat, the weather is nice huh?" Naruto changed the subject quickly and pushed his bowl over to Iruka. Iruka frowned. Naruto never passed up Ramen. Now he was worried.

Sasuke grinned. _So little uzumaki has a thing for me huh? Guess I gotta make his dream a reality now. After all I am responsible. _Sasuke nodded to himself. Now all he had to do was get Naruto to let him in his pants which he guessed wouldn't be too hard.

Ahhh and there you have part three, I believe I'm giving the parts titles now. Aren't I special. This story might take me longer to finish than I thought, sry it took me so long to update schools in and I have lots of homework to ignore! Any who……….there might not be lemons, just a lot of suggestiveness, because the way the story is formulating in my mind too many boy on boy and boy on girl and girl on girl scenes to do lemons although there might be one now that I think about, now all I have to do is write it quickly so I wont forget so I might be updating pretty soon……………………….then again I do have lots of tarea to ignore as I said, and now I'm just rambling because I love you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. You sexy beast you meow


	4. Part Four Sasuke's Failed Plan

**To my reviewers……………..**

HikariChang: hehehehehehehehehehehe 

Kanemoshi: yes, yes he did but don't worry there will be plenty of sex…..err. Ramen for Naruto later

**Kai-Hiwatari-Eriol:** Yes go Sasuke!

Michelle: Eventually I shall! Maybe 

**Cookie6:** thank you, I do try.

**Now on with story…………………………….**

**"You want me to do what Sasuke!"** Sakura yelled right in Sasuke's pretty face. Sasuke wiped the spit droplets from his lip and smirked at her.

"I don't believe I stuttered Sakara."

"Sasuke are you crazy, you want me, Sakura to hit on Naruto."

"No, I want you to get his silly little hopes up, invite him on a date, then stand him up and crush his little heart like a spider!" _Yeah a big blonde sexy spider!_ Sasuke thought as Sakura processed what he was saying.

"But Sasuke-kun that's so mean." Sasuke sighed and stood up, he placed his hand over sakura's, then picked it up and kissed it.

"Do this for me and I will give you a favor, of my choosing."

Sakura in a daze nodded and managed to stand up.

"I'll do anything for you Sasuke-kun1" she exclaimed.

"Well jump to it, and be sure to invite him to the Ramen shop ok."

"Ok Sasuke!" Sakura ran off in a hurry to do Sasuke's bidding. Sasuke smirked as she left. Perfect.

"Sasuke why are you in my classroom?" Iruka stood in the door way eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke walked out and gave Iruka a smile. Iruka got the chills, why did Sasuke smiling worry him.

Naruto hummed to himself as he showered. He was mid course when there came a pounding at his door.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun open up I need to speak with you right now!" it was Sakura. Naruto jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he figured something had happened to Sasuke and that's why she was coming for him. He ripped the door open.

"Sakara-Chan!" he huffed.

"Oh, Naruto, I've been dying to see you all day." She flung herself at him and felt him harden beneath his towel. She forced herself to stay put.

"Naruto, why'd you leave my party early, I was looking for you, I wanted you sooooo bad, and would you go on a date with, me, please Naruto." She kissed his whiskered cheek.

Inner Sakura Hell yeah baby lay it on 'em!!!

"Well I was kinda, embarrassed about, well you know and."

"I'm sooooooo sorry, Naruto, so will you come on a date with me?"

"Sure Where!" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The Ramen shop, in an hour!" Sakara exclaimed. It was funny; she didn't feel so grossed out about being held in Naruto's arms. He was kinda warm.

"I'll be there." Naruto gave her a shy kiss on the cheek before letting her go. His face was flushed. She blew him a kiss and ran off. Naruto slammed his door and clamored to get ready rushing this way and that giggling loudly, drawing the attention of a bypassing Hyuga and it was not Hinata. Neji paused and looked up at Naruto's bedroom window. He could be seen clearly his naked butt dancing on his bed in pure and utter joy. Neji smiled.

"Hn. Cute," he looked up again a decided to yell ", yo Naruto, I can see your ass!!!!" Naruto promptly stopped dancing and looked down on Neji, with a deep blush he pulled his curtain closed, Neji could hear him cursing all the way down the street.

Naruto looked in his mirror and smiled at his reflection, he was finally ready, and he's get there right on time. He dashed out the door and down the street, headed happily for the Ramen shop.

Three Fuckin' hours, Naruto had been waiting for Sakura for three fuckin' hours. He leaned on the wall outside the Ramen shop and waited for his love to come, but she never did. He wouldn't believe that she wouldn't come until he saw Neji come striding by. They looked at each other before Neji spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Sakura, we had a date." Neji quirked up a brow.

"Then how come I saw her with Ino and shinkamaru down by the lake?"

Naruto looked utterly heart broken when he spoke, and he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Because she stood me up that's why," Naruto turned and slammed his head against the wall repeatedly ", Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!!!!" He squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't cry; he didn't want to cry in front of anyone but Iruka, Iruka was the only one who'd hold him. He cried anyway. He was very surprised when Neji put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him away from the wall while turning him around.

"She's stupid, don't cry over her."

"Leave me alone!" Naruto pulled away from him and started to walk away. Neji grabbed his arms and pulled him close to him.

"You should forget about Sakura, she'll never like you like that."

"Gee Thanks Neji!" Naruto was getting angry. Neji saw this and did something very unlike him. He pulled Naruto into a hug and kissed his cheek softly.

"If you need a friend, someone to talk to your own age, someone to hold you when you get cold, you know where to find me Kay." He kissed his cheek again and let him go. Naruto blinked while Neji walked off. Strange. Naruto watched him go.

Sasuke was horrified, he turned his back for one damned minute and that damned Hyuga decides to move in on his territory. What the hell!!! Sasuke approached Naruto slowly to find him smiling a bit, but still glued to one spot.

"Naruto?"

"Go away Sasuke, I don't want to talk to you." Naruto looked off into the direction that Neji had gone, he turned and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned with a tinge of anger.

"To talk to a friend." Naruto answered before he started running at full speed yelling.

"Neji wait!" his offer was tempting.

Sasuke blinked, he couldn't believe this bullshit, Neji was gonna pay, oh he was gonna pay dearly, at the moment Neji was higher up on his hit list than Itatchi was.

"Neji!" Neji stopped and turned around din enough time to catch Naruto. He pulled the blonde into a alley and pushed him roughly against the wall.

"Yes"

"Di-di-did, you, mean what you said?" Neji smirked before leaning in and kissing Naruto's lips softly.

"Do you think I mint it?" Neji pulled away. Naruto nodded. Neji let him go.

"Go home, get rest, and meet me tomorrow night where you usually meet Kakashi." Then Neji was gone. Weird but, Naruto found himself skipping home.

88

It was dark by the time Neji got home and he was met at the gate by a certain Uchida.

"What Sasuke." Neji folded his arms in annoyance.

"Stay away from Uzumaki."

"Oh and why?"

"Cause I said so!"

"And what do you want with Naruto!"

"Don't worry about it; just know I said to stay the fuck away from my Naruto."

"Don't worry, I won't, as a matter of fact I have a date with him tomorrow night, and that little confession he made at Sakura's party, wont be a confession, just a memory, once I get through with him."

"I'm warning you Hyuga."

"Oh and F.Y.I. Naruto has a cute ass!" Neji pushed Sasuke out of the way and went in leaving Sasuke standing looking dumbfounded. This was crap, things where not supposed to be going this way for him he was Sasuke god damn it!

Hhehehehehehehehhe that's all A/n I dreamed the rest of this story as I tend to do, so if I starts to move fast it's because I'm writing it as I dreamed it! So enjoy and I hopped you liked this chapter,if not so sry! I'll try to do better next time and if so I'll update soon! Probably anyway!

yup Neji and Sasuke do "fight"


	5. Part Five Neji's Almost Sudection

**To my reviewers………………………………..**

**Multiplepersonality:** I read your fanfic. Lovely. I loved it keep writing.

**Jessey:** Spork it and spoke it good, Spork it up, you know you should!!!! I love the Spork it's a genius invention. I shall continue.

**Kanemoshi:** yes I know and that's the way it was meant to be!!!

** Kai-Hiwatari-Eriol:** of course you where mentioned, I take pride in all my reviewers. You guys make me feel special!

**Ryouichi:** sure thing…

Part five……………………………………………………… 

Neji waited by the light of the moon. He leaned on the railing of the small bridge on which Naruto met Kakashi. The way Neji saw it Kakashi was a lucky, lucky man to get to mentor a boy as beautiful as Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto came running up the bridge and stopped in front of Neji.

"Naruto, you came."

"Of course I did, who do I look like Sakura?" Naruto's voice fell slightly causing Neji to frown.

"Don't think about that stupid girl," he ran the back of his hand down Naruto's cheek "it's not about her, it's about you." Neji grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him off towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked innocently.

"To a special spot, as a matter of fact," Neji stopped walking and pulled a strip of cloth from his pocket and tied it around Naruto's eyes.

"N-Neji!"

"Shhh." Neji pressed a finger to Naruto's lips and continued to walk, leading Naruto by the hand.

After what seemed like forever, Neji stopped and pulled Naruto in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him up against him.

"Naruto, when I remove this blind fold I want you to do something for me."

"wh-what is it n-Neji?"

"I want you to look up at this mountain and see your face, your beautiful face; I want you to see how great you are, and how great you can become. Neji slowly undid the blind fold and let it fall to the ground. Naruto looked up at Hokage Mountain. (If that's what they call it, the one with the faces) His eyes began to water. Neji was so nice. Wait a minute where was Neji. Naruto realized Neji wasn't behind him any longer.

"Neji?" He turned around, and around and around. Suddenly soft music began to play and Neji was behind him again. Neji turned him around and pulled him close.

"Can you dance?"

"Erum, not really." Naruto answered the whispered question. He blushed as Neji pulled him even closer and placed his lips close to his ear.

"I want, to be apart of your greatness," Neji pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes ", I want to be apart of you, I want you." Neji cupped Naruto's face with his hands and kissed him oh so softly. Naruto was going to cry, nobody had ever wanted anything to do with him, not like that, not ever. Neji traced Naruto's lips with his tongue asking for admittance. Naruto let him have it. Naruto's knees buckled, this was his first kiss, ever, he'd never felt so, so alive. Well sexually anyway. Naruto laid his hands on Neji's shoulders and kissed back shyly. Neji chuckled in his mouth and slowed up a bit, allowing more time for Naruto to adjust, and once he did, Neji could've sworn he was kissing fire as hot as it got. He didn't know what Naruto had done to get them on the ground, but he'd done it and now they rolled around hands frantically searching for each other's belt buckles and such. Neji searched surlier than Naruto, the blonde's touches where still shy, and if he kept wiggling and moaning the way he was that was going to have to change, definitely. Neji's erection screamed for attention and he ground it against Naruto's crotch, causing him to come to a dead stop, of Neji thought it was home. Naruto had opened in eyes in surprise, with no intention of stopping when he spotted Sasuke leaning against the railing of the platform that allowed you to look upon Hokage Mountain.

"I'm sorry; I'm moving to fast aren't i?" Neji asked. Naruto shook his head, turning deep scarlet.

"No it's, it's Sasuke." Naruto said when Neji looked at him skeptically.

"Oh so you like him." Neji frowned, he stood up. Naruto jumped up and grabbed Neji's arms.

"No seriously it's Sasuke standing right there." Neji spun around quickly. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the bastard.

"Neji, didn't I warn you to stay away from Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Yeah you threatened, but I don't scare easily." Sasuke looked up to reveal red eyes.

"Well you should."

Neji's veins began to stick out on the sides of his face. Both boys chakara (did I spell it right) began to dance dangerously. Naruto was slightly frightened, what the hell where they fighting about?

"Oh really, don't make me kill you Uchida, I'm sure all the ladies would be very heartbroken." Neji hit his fighting stance. Sasuke stood tall.

"Prepare to die then, shithead!" Sasuke spat. They where two warriors ready to clash in a deadly battle over their beloved when the very object of their affection began to giggle loudly. So cute was the sound that both had to pause in awe of their oblivious potential future mate. He had no clue they where fighting over him.

"shit head, I've never head stupid Sasuke say shithead, it sounds so funny coming from him, hehehehe." Naruto slapped his knee happily and feel to the ground laughing. It really wasn't that funny, but due to Naruto's current position both boys found their pants tight and their fighting sprit quelled. Naruto was on all fours trying to catch his breath. Not that was a sexy image. Him naked of course Neji could imagine, he smirked with a damn running through his brain.

After getting a themselves and the uzumaki calmed down Neji and Sasuke walked him home in a cold silence. At the door Naruto kissed Neji on the lips, giggled and shut his door, loudly. Neji winked at Sasuke and skipped off. Sasuke pouted. Damnit all to bloody hell why was Neji winning!!!!!!!!!!! It was driving him nuts!!!!!!

That's all, next chapter coming soon watch out for it. Oh yeah baby !!!!!!!!! It's gonna get insane. That was a lot of fluffiness but hey I writes it likes I dreams it!

Hop you liked it my beautiful peoples!


	6. Part six Dream Part 2

**_ To my reviewers…………………._**

**Gina-Uzumaki**: first I like the name, second thankees!

**Ice Heart:** thank you for reviewing

**Cookie6:** giggles have power; keep that in mind…..

**Demonese:** Usually a Naruto dream of mine isn't a Naruto dream of mine without Gaara, but this time it was, but if it means something to you I'll try to write him in… Kay.

**Hokage**: Ok no prob, consider Sakura in the fight, it's breaking away from the dream mold but hey dreams where dremt to be dreams and so this is changeable…………? Kay ignore that, I confused myself.

**Dbz neon**: thanks for your review

**Jessey:** yes skipping…hmmmmmmm... Wonder what else I could make him do?

**Thank you so much for reading, now on to part six!!!!!**

****

****

******Part Six**

****

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe he'd almost dun it with Neji, he was flushed, and he'd kissed him in front of Sasuke, he stopped to wonder exactly how long Sasuke had been watching anyway. He put a hand to his lips and sighed. Man could Neji kiss, not that he'd know, hell the only kiss he'd ever gotten was the one he was literally pushed into with Sasuke. That'd been hell, sorta. In the midst of his reminiscing there came a knock. Which was odd because he hadn't remembered anything knocking when he'd kissed Sasuke, oh wait there had been the girls knock him upside his head for stealing Sasuke's first kiss. The knocking kept up, he wasn't sure it'd gone on that long. Finally a voice chopped it's way into his memory.

"Naruto-kun!" it was Sakura. Naruto glared at the mirror, what did that bitch want now? He went to his door and opened it only a crack so he could look out on her pathetic being. Neji was right, he is great!

"What?" Naruto said Darkly. Sakura smiled weakly.

"I know it's late, but do you think I could come in for a moment."

"moments gone." Naruto started to close the crack.

"Naruto, I know your mad at me but."

"shut up, Sakura!" Naruto opened the door fully.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I was just."

"you're sorry, you're sorry," Naruto growled ", no I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasted most of my life just trying to get you to say hi to me like a normal person, I'm sorry I waisted my time thinking of how beautiful you were, because that was all on the outside. On the inside your just as ugly as they come!" Naruto wa son the verge of slamming the door when Sakura blurted out.

"It was Sasuke's idea1" she looked on the verge of tears.

"What?" Naruto peered out at her his face had gone blank.

"he told me to build up your hopes, and then crush them, he said he'd do me a favor and I thought that's what I wanted but then when I was hugging you I felt warm and I realized that I never felt that with Sasuke, no matter how pretty , or smart, or cool Sasuke is he's still just Sasuke but you're crazy, loud, boisterous, silly, goofy Naruto Uzumaki, and you're the only guy, besides lee who's ever, ever really, well, tried so hard to get my attention and I'm really, really sorry." Sakura took a huge breath and exhaled slowly. She watched Naruto's face, he was shocked.

"I, I forgive you." Naruto smiled weakly. He couldn't believe that Haruno sakura had basically admitted that she like him.

"Yay!" she clapped "well I gotta get home, before my parents notice that I'm gone." Sakura flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek swiftly before turning and running off.. Naruto waved to her till he couldn't see her anymore, then shut his door and walked trance like into his room. Sitting on the bed and removing the outer portion of his clothes he mused in his boxers. _This was a weird night, first Neji, now sakura, and what the hell where Neji and Sasuke fighting about any who?_ Naruto shrugged it off and climbed under his sheets. With one last sigh he fell off to sleep.

_ You can't fix everything with sex, Naruto-kun." Sasuke informed him. _

_ "True," In one quick motion Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down so they were less than half an inch a part ",but I can fix this." with that Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke softly, Sasuke arched a brow and sat back so Naruto was sitting on his lap. Sasuke broke the soft kiss to look at Naruto and say_

_ "You know, I thought about you all day long." Sasuke watched for Naruto's reaction, Naruto blushed lightly._

_ "I dreamed about you, Sasuke-love." Sasuke smirked, god how he loved that Nick name, only when Naruto called him that._

_ "Oh and just exactly what happened in this dream of yours?" Up went Sasuke's brow. Naruto licked up the side of Sasuke's face and nibbled on the bottom of his ear._

_ "I don't remember, but I think you had a whip."_

_ "a whip huh?" Sasuke laid Naruto back on the bed and spread his legs._

_ "yup, and I think I was calling you master." Naruto lifted his hips off the bed so Sasuke could remove his boxers. Sasuke through the piece of underwear onto the floor and straddled Naruto's waist._

_ "Oh so you where my pet." Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's ear his voice coming out low and husky._

_ "Yes." Naruto hissed, Sasuke had moved down to bite his nipple._

_ "where you a good boy?' Sasuke asked tracing Naruto's happy trail with his tongue and dipping into Naruto's Navel._

_ "No-No no-I was soo naughty." Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair as the raven haired boy nipped at his inner thigh._

_ "Did I spank you?" Sasuke looked up the smirk in his eyes._

_ "Ye-yes."Naruto sighed out. Suddenly Sasuke flipped him over and pulled him onto all fours._

_ "Well, well my little pet what happened next." Sasuke's purred in the blonde's ear._

_ "Take off your boxers and find out Master." Naruto purred back. Sasuke quickly complied, he pressed his hardness against Naruto before asking._

_ "And then what?" Sasuke was excited._

_ "And then you rode me like an animal." Sasuke turned Naruto back onto his stomach and whispered dangerously low._

_ "Did you think you could escape me __Hunter__!" the vampire lord ran the back of his hand up and down the blonde's cheek._

_ "I know your greatness, only I can see." _

_ The blonde struggled against his bondage. This wasn't happening. How could he have been so stupid as to have been caught by the great Vampire lord Neji?_

_ "Please, leave me alone!" Naruto begged. Neji laughed softly._

_ "You say one thing," Neji's hand traveled downed Naruto's naked torso to grip his very erect member ", but your body says another." Neji rubbed the boys penis with his thumb and watched him squirm. Neji licked his lips._

_ "Tasty."_

_ "Let go!" Naruto looked up with wide eyes, he couldn't believe he was enjoying this. Neji shook his head and tighten his grip._

_ "Can't do that, I want you too much, I've longed for you." The vampire lord leaned close to Naruto's ear and licked the lobe ", you are apart of my destiny, and I yours." Naruto jumped slightly as Neji sunk his fangs into his neck. He struggled slightly, then began to relax as Neji purred. Damn it he was giving in._

_ "Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he spilled his seed into Naruto. The blonde took long swallows of hair and he held Sasuke's sweaty body close to him. He was so content, he couldn't believe Sasuke was his and._

"Ack, Naruto, let go I can't breathe!" Naruto opened his eyes slowly to realize he had Kiba in the choke hold. He let him go and sat up with a blush.

"How'd you get in my house?" Naruto glared after getting over the shock.

"Your door was wide open and I smelled something good, so I came to ask if I could have some." Naruto sniffed the air and scratched his head.

"I'm not cooking it though." Naruto said with a shrug. Kiba rolled his eyes and at the moment Sakura came gliding into the room, kiba's jaw dropped.

"Naruto-kun, breakfast is ready."

"Th-th-thaks sakura –Chan was all Naruto managed to stammer. He felt his head, maybe he had a fever, or he was still dreaming, but did sakura just say Naruto-kun time for breakfast?

That's all for part six, hope you liked it. I try. Gaara might be coming soon, I say might because I can do that, hehehehehe anyway! Review!

****


	7. Part Seven don't know what to call it

**Hello reviewers!**

**Kanemoshi**: hehehehe bawhahahahaha…yes vampire lord.

**Kai-Hiwatari-Eriol**: I'm sorry to have confuddled you, but will try to clear things up, like in my dream Naruto went from dreaming about Sasuke to dreaming about Neji the straightforward, gay vampire lord, then back to Sasuke to finished, that's just the way I dreamed it and as I say I writes it likes I dreams it.

**animelvr4evr:** Nope, just three main people, Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke, although right now Sasuke might lose because he's getting on my nerves in the manga and the anime. Sheesh!

**HikariChang**: don't feel bad. it's ok, grrrrrrrrrr Sasuke, I'm really thinking of killing him off right about now!

**Hogo-chan:** why thank you, and don't worry I shall.

**Lost lily:** Yes a race, that as I said before Sasuke is most likely to lose because I hate him so much right now!

**Lethal-Chan**: well your wait is now over!

**Dbzneon:** yeah you're right………but hey…..Gaara and Naruto could just be friends.......and I could always kill Sasuke………

Now that I have acknowledged everyone, I shall begin Part seven…… 

**Part Seven.**

It was turning out to be a very shinny Day for Naruto, After breakfast with Sakura and kiba they'd taken a walk together where Kiba had apologized for being mean at the party, and Sakura had promised to invite him to her next one. She'd held his hand. Yes it was a rather grand day, that is until they ran into one very pissed Uchida. Sasuke eyed sakura and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Hello, Sasuke." She waved with her free hand because the other was being held by Naruto's. Kiba grinned.

"Can I talk to you a moment, Naruto." Sasuke requested trying his best to keep the venom from his voice, first Neji, now Sakura, who next Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraya! Sheesh everyone was getting a piece of Naruto except for him.

"Sure, why not." Naruto released Sakura's hand and following Sasuke to the back of a building.

"Speak." Naruto leaned against the wall he watched Saskue break into a cold sweat.

"Well, Naruto, I've had time to think, and I, well you know, I , don't know how to say this but, I have feelings towards you and ."

"Oh I knew that."

"you did?"

"Yeah, it's obvious, you hate me strongly, I have to admit it was pretty fucked up how you talked sakura into that little game, nice prank but still fucked up, knowing how long I've liked her and how much she liked you, but it's all good because sakura, thanks to you is giving me a chance, so Thanks for being such an asshole Sasuke, if it weren't for you I'd never have gotten this chance." Naruto pushed away from the wall and patted Sasuke's back. Before walking back to sakura and Kiba, whispering something and then walking off, the two in tow. Sasuke blinked, Had Naruto just, told him off. he blinked again, then jumped out of his skin when I hand landed on his back. Sasuke turned around and frowned.

"Gaara?" Gaara cracked a smirk, smile and nodded.

"Naruto, around?"

"You, you, you just, missed him." Sasuke stepped back. Gaara nodded and in a whoosh of sand was gone. ( I don't think he can do that, but he did it in my dreams.)

Sasuke blinked again, Awe hell, what the fuck was this, what would Itatchi show up with roses for the damn uzumaki, why after all these years, right when he , Uchida Sasuke started liking Naruto, so did everybody else in the whole fucking village. Shit fuck and damn it a million times over, to make it worst Naruto wouldn't even listen to him long enough to get an explanation. Fuck! (a/n that is my favorite word!)

After leaving Kiba with A wondering Shino Naruto walked Sakura home where she informed him she would be having a party the following evening, because she'd just decided to. She'd kissed his lips, giggled and went into her house. Naruto smiled. Everything was right in the world. He held his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky as he walked. As he neared his home, he didn't notice a certain red head right in his path and walked right into a barrier of sand.

"Yikes." Naruto hissed rubbing his nose. The sand dropped to reveal Gaara. Naruto smiled.

"Yo." Gaara nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Really, why?"

"You're the only person who's ever beaten me, I consider you a friend." Naruto beamed.

"Sure, come on in." He led Gaara to his house and in it.

"So what's been up with you?" Naruto asked beckoning Gaara to sit, he did so.

"Nothing, really, I've attempted to become more brotherly to my teammates but." Gaara trailed off. (wait why do people call Gaara panda boy am I missing something)

"But?" Naruto pried.

"But it's strange; I have feelings for a certain Ninja."

"Who, Temari."

"How did you know?"

"I was asking." Naruto smiled. Gaara blinked.

"Anyway what's going on with you?"

"Me, nothing, it's just everyone is acting strange, well not everyone, just a few like. Naruto proceeded to tell Gaara everything except for the dreams, and Gaara actually laughed. Then reduced it to just a smile. Naruto thought it was odd just to see him smile. Suddenly an idea came to Naruto's mind.

"Hey, you should stay awhile, and then you could come with me to Sakura's party." Naruto exclaimed. Wow what a great idea.

"I don't think."

"Please Gaara; it'll be fun, my first sleep over, Yay!" How could Gaara say no Naruto was so happy with the idea, Gaara sighed, why had he come again. Damn.

Sakura smiled up at the red head Naruto presented to her, he was kinda cute (Gaara is hot!)

"You're late Uzumaki, the party already stared, and everyone is here." Sakura complained leading the two to where the party was going crazy. Everyone was dancing, except for Neji and Sasuke, both of whom where waiting for the appearance of their potential future mate. They spotted him at the same time and walked over to him. Naruto ignored Sasuke and hugged Neji, who smiled and childishly stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who growled and huffed off to a corner. Sakura decide it was time to really have some fun! She shut off the music and called everyone into a circle.

"We are going to play a little game I like to call, Seven minutes in heaven, the rules are you have to make out, no matter whom you pick and it has to be for seven minutes. Got it," the crowed nodded and sakura pulled a hat filled with little papers with every bodies name on it from behind her back ", let's play."

May turns later it was finally Sasuke's turn, nobody had picked Naruto's yet and Sasuke was sure he was gonna get his name, then Naruto would be his for a whole seven minutes. He dug around in the hat and pulled out a name, smirking, he knew it would be , he opened it Neji, yup he got to kiss Neji for a…………wait a sec, he glanced down at the paper again, Neji. Awe hell, was it just him of did God hate him at the moment. (Hehehehehe)

"Well?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke showed her the paper reluctantly. Sakura giggled.

"Neji, you're up, have fun boys." Neji stood up and followed Sasuke to the closet, the group cat calling them the whole way there. Once in the closet Sasuke and Neji engaged in a staring contest.

"There is no way in hell I'm kissing you!" Sasuke informed his new rival. Neji shrugged.

"Doubt you can kiss anyway, not that serious."

"Please I probably kiss a whole lot better than you do." Sasuke spat, both boys where unaware of the fact hat everyone could hear them.

"Well, why don't we ask Naruto, wait you can't you haven't gotten to kiss, your Uzumaki." Neji chuckled. Sasuke growled.

"Watch it Hyuga, besides, if you think you've got in with Naruto, then why his he prancing around with Sakura all day, huh!" Sasuke smirked, oh yeah he wins.

"Because I haven't made him mine yet, but once I do, trust me, the only place you'll be seeing him prance around is in my pants." Sasuke growled.

"Good luck, he likes sakura now so there, besides he's on my team remember, we share a room from time to time, remember that."

"Trust me, even if he was with you, he'd be thinking of me."

"Please Hyuga, like I said, I'm much better than you."

"Oh really, cause I honestly don't think you could kiss your way outta a wet paper bag."

"Really well put your money where your mouth is." Sasuke arched his brow in challenge. He hadn't been expecting Neji to accept, he'd expected him to leave the closet. But instead Neji grabbed Sasuke by the back of his head and caught him with his mouth open. And god damn could he kiss, Sasuke's knees buckled and he found himself leaning into Neji. He was actually starting to enjoy it until Neji let him go and wiped his lips off on his arm.

"Now you know." Neji smirked as Sasuke flushed and leaned against the opposite side of the closet. Neji opened the door and waited for Sasuke to go first, he did and Neji followed. It was dead silent, except for Naruto who kept asking Gaara.

"What are they fighting about; I didn't think they disliked each other that much."

"Naruto, baka, they where fighting about you." Gaara informed the blonde.

"Me, for what?"

"Dobe! Cause they like you."

"Huh?"

It was Neji's turn to pull a name and guess what, to Sasuke's dismay he pulled Naruto's. Gaara smirked, so there was a Naruto fan club now, well, well, well.

**End, the next part is yet another piece to the dream, did it get crazy enough for ya, I sure hope so, plz review. **


	8. Part eightdream part 3

(A/N)Alrightly peoples, I know it's been awhile and I apologize, but I'm in love and I got a little too preoccupied with dreaming about him, that and school work got in the way…..but I'm back and ready to write, only I hope it doesn't start to suck because I've been away fro so long……feel free to murder me if it does… And now for another session of **_to my reviewers!!!_**

****

**Fatlady**: I noticed his eyes, but I wasn't thinking panda boy, I was thinking sexy drag queen who needs sleep. No I'm kidding but I sure wasn't thinking panda, ha, silly me!

**Voidsenshi**: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Sasuke is being a little prick right now, so, things most likely will go wrong for him. he might die, or lose his manhood in a freak ninjaing accident. Who knows only dreams may tell.

**HikariChang**: Maybe you should sharpen you knives (hmmm foreshadowing perhaps)

**Kanemoshi**: Yes a very, very big Yay………..Yaoi! Bawhahahahaha I'm a genius

**Ice heart 19:** Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!!!!! They're related, like blood relatives….well shit if I know that, damn it.craaaaaaaaaaaaaap!!! How'd I miss all that in Gara's flashy backs Are they really blood related…..how is it incest, I didn't think they where blood related. Damn it all!

**Hogo-chan:** I don't know what I was thinking leaving you hanging like that, I'm so sry. And no problem on updating fast, I've learned that id I take my time about writing it and updating, I'll start neglecting it and I don't want to do that with this story. I'm glad you enjoy it.

**Dbzneon:** for Gaara I meant Romantically, and Don't feel bad for Sasuke –boy cause I sure don't, I think I'll stop hating him in a few days or so but I'm just really pissed at the little bugger. Any who, I'm so glad you're so enthusiastic about my story that your willing chapter eight to be up, and so here it is.

Cookie6: yes of course, Neji is talented after all 

And that concludes this segment of **to my reviewers**…now on to part eight! Give me a **_Yay for Yaoi!_**

Part Eight….. 

Sakura stood by Naruto against the wall and watched, much like everyone else was doing, as Sasuke and Neji continued to argue.

"What the hell are they fighting about?" Naruto wrung his hands in annoyance, they where ruining his chance to make a move on sakura.

"Shut up, Neji, look, I don't car if you can kiss, Naruto will be mine!"

"You sound like a six year old child, mine, mine, mine, well allow me to inform you of this fact, Naruto will belong to me, and there's nothing you can do about it." Neji smirked, feeling as if he'd finally gotten his point across, but then who (besides Naruto) is thicker headed than Sasuke.

"Oh really, what if I do this." Sasuke disappeared in a flurry of smoke and reappeared by Naruto, then disappeared again.

"What the hell!" Neji exclaimed angrily, he'd forgotten the uchida could do that. Well then he'd just have to go find them.

"Sasuke put me down!" Sasuke let Naruto onto the ground but he didn't let go of him.

"Naruto."

"Let go of me stupid, take me back to sakura's house, now damn it, and where are we?" Naruto stopped talking to look around and see a bed a desk a closet and a dresser. Oh boy.

"In my room." Sasuke dared to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist and pull him close ", give you any ideas?" Sasuke quirked a brow.

"As a matter of fact, Hellllllllllllllllllllllllp Somebody help I've been kidnapped!" Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and went for the door. Of course Sasuke caught him.

"Naruto, stop being shy, I know you don't like Neji."

"I like him better than you asshole."

"What makes you say that?"

"Sakura told me what you asked her to do, you little shit, now let go!" Sasuke let him go but Naruto didn't run. He turned around kinda teary eyed.

"You know Sasuke, I thought you where my friend and you know how much I like sakura, you know and you asked her to do that, and why?"

"Because I." Sasuke started to answer.

"I'll tell you why, because you're a self centered asshole who only thinks about getting his stupid revenge." Naruto huffed. Sasuke sighed.

"That's not why."

"Really, Sasuke, then tell me why, come on enlighten me."

"That's gonna be difficult"

"Bye Sasuke."

"No, no, wait I'm sorry, ok, what I meant was, I did it because I wanted to make you cry, so that you'd lean on me for comfort, so I could, take advantage of your moment of need and seduce into being with me, but then Neji showed up and ruined the hell out of everything and, then all of a sudden sakura starts liking you and now you hate me and I'm right back at where I started." For once Sasuke looked as if he was going to cry.

"you know, I loved you once Sasuke, I thought I wanted you more than anything in the world, and I still do, I want to be close to you more than I want to be Hokage, I want you to make me yours and show me why everyone is so crazy about you." Sasuke grinned.

"Oh really?"

"No, not really, you stupid prick, I can't stand you." And with that little tidbit said Naruto was gone. Sasuke sat on his bed, he couldn't believe this shit, when had Naruto gotten smart enough to play with emotions like that, it wasn't right, but then isn't that exactly what he'd done.

Naruto walked home in a daze, he couldn't believe Sasuke had said the things he said, then he laughed he couldn't believe the joyful look on Sasuke's face when he'd spun him all that crap about liking him.

"I want, to be apart of your greatness, I want to be apart of you, I want you." Naruto found himself blushing, then it dawned on him. Neji and Sasuke where fighting over him. Holy shit, they where fighting over him. Then Naruto ran home, he had to tell Gaara, it was funny really, and both boys at one point in time had hated him, now they both where fighting over him. Naruto bumped into something with a thud and hit the ground, a hand was offered and he took it only to be pulled into a breath taking kiss. When the person let him go he search the face and then smiled brightly, it was Neji.

"Why hello there."

"Naruto, allow me to walk you home."

"Sure Neji." And so he did. They got to his door and Neji boldly asked.

"Can I come in for a minute Naruto?" Naruto could only nod; he was ruffled by the sexy tone in Neji's voice. Neji was the one who kicked the door shut with a triumphant smirk before dragging Naruto to his room and promptly jumping his bones.

_"Naruto?" Sasuke walked slowly into the candle lit room and up the platform to the large bed on which a body was slumbering._

_ "Naruto, love it's me Sasuke, I'm here to save you." Sasuke kneeled beside the bed and turned the figure over, it was his Naruto. He sighed a sigh of relief, a little too soon._

_ "If you think you've saved him, look again fool." Sasuke turned to see the Vampire lord Neji, then he turned back to see Naruto blinking up at him, licking fangs. Sasuke jumped back as Naruto grabbed for his arm._

_ "no, Naruto." Naruto climbed out of the bed and followed after Sasuke._

_ "Yummy, Neji is this treat for being a good boy?" Sasuke back himself up against a wall and Naruto pressed his now cold pale body against him._

_ "Don't run, you're my treat."_

_ "Naruto, it's me. Sasuke!"_

_ "I don't know any Sasuke; I only know my mater Neji." Neji smirked._

_ "See I told you, Sasuke, he'd be mine, you didn't want to believe me and it's too late." _

_ "Master Neji, can I eat him now."_

_ "Sure my little pet, eat him all up."_

_ "Yummy." Naruto licked his teeth and ran his hands up Sasuke's chest towards his neck. _

_ "now, now, you be still and this wont hurt a bit," Naruto grinned satanically ", well maybe it will a little, ok maybe a lot." He smiled._

_ "Yes, master Neji he's very pretty."_

"Master Neji huh?" Naruto's eyes popped open and he leaned against a warm body. He twisted around and found it was Neji, the events of the evening quickly replayed in his mind.

"Oh Naruto." Neji came walking into Naruto's room. Naruto and Neji sat up at the same time.

"who are you." The Neji in the door way pointed at himself.

"I'm Hyuga Neji, who are you." He pointed to the Neji on Naruto's bed.

"What I'm Hyuga Neji."

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

"Hey who's in my room?" Naruto pushed past Neji to find himself and Neji in his bed. What the hell.

"Ack!" all four of them screamed.

That's all I have time for I'm on my way to an anime convention! toddles


	9. Part nine neji and sasuke say Ahhhhhhhhh...

To my reviewers!

Suzuko: yes, yes I know, I confused myself! But hey… Hogo-chan: oh, he'll get some alright 

Sazuna- teme: I know, sry I was attempting something that didn't work, don't worry, sakura doesn't get him.

Inu's-girl-forever: here it is after like forever.

Gaarasama: it's not exactly soon, but I updated 

Kanemoshi: Sry-sry-sry.

Animelvr4evr: hehehe gasp 

Toki Mirage: hehehehehehehehehehe, dirty dreams I have ne!

Waterbooklover: stop asking difficult questions waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

On with the story, warning, this chappie is crappie

"Master Neji huh?" Naruto's eyes popped open and he leaned against a warm body. He twisted around and found it was Neji, the events of the evening quickly replayed in his mind.

"Oh Naruto." Neji came walking into Naruto's room. Naruto and Neji sat up at the same time.

"Who are you?" The Neji in the door way pointed at himself.

"I'm Hyuga Neji, who are you." He pointed to the Neji on Naruto's bed.

"What I'm Hyuga Neji."

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

"Hey who's in my room?" Naruto pushed past Neji to find himself and Neji in his bed. What the hell.

"Ack!" all four of them screamed. The Naruto in the doorway made his deductions.

"Wait if there are two Narutos and two Nejis, where are the two, Sasukes?"

The Neji sitting in the bed smirked.

"I bet you're Sasuke!" he pointed at the Naruto in the doorway. The Naruto pointed back.

"Well you're Sasuke; I know it hiding in my bed."

"No he's not." The Naruto on the bed said in a panic.

"Then who's who?" The Neji in the doorway crossed his arms "somebody has faking, and it sure as hell aint me."

"Well how bout on the count of three we all turn back into ourselves and let that be that." The Neji on the bad smirked at his awesome decision.

"One, two, and three!" they all counted together and a thick cloud of smoke filled the room, and when it disappeared in the doorway stood Naruto and sakura and in the bed sat Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke flinched.

"It's not what it looks like, we didn't sleep together." Sasuke murmured in his defense.

"That's what it looks like to me, you pervert and in Naruto-kun's bed too!" Sakura shook her head at the devilishness of it all. Neji kept silent, he couldn't believe he'd actually had sex with the uchida, he could've sworn it was Naruto. Damnit! Naruto looked from Sasuke and Neji then busted into laughter, he didn't know how it'd happened but it'd happened, and it was the funniest shit in the world.

"Damn you Neji," Sasuke hissed standing up with the blanket and jumping over Neji to stand on the floor. Neji stood up exposing himself fully.

"Damn me, Hn. Baka you're the one who pretended to be Naruto so you could sleep with me, one kiss and you're hooked ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Fuck you Neji, I would never, I just got caught in the moment that's all, and you sucked anyway!" sakura giggled, Sasuke was starting to sound like a girl, Naruto was still on the floor breathlessly laughing when Neji replied.

"I think we've been down that road Sasuke, and now that we've been down that road, tell me, do you see why Naruto's gonna pick me?"

Naruto stopped laughing promptly and stood back to his feet as he felt chakara spark.

"Neji, I'm warning you, Naruto is mine and if I ever."

"Shut up Sasuke and fight me, the way I see it if I kill you, I won't have to worry about you hitting on Naruto."

"Grrr." All Sasuke said in reply. Once again the fighting spirit was quelled by Naruto's giggle, Sure he'd heard Sasuke growl before, but never like that, and again the Dobe blonde was on the ground in an awkward position giggling his little head off and Neji and Sasuke were awe stricken, again.

"Hey Naruto." Gaara came striding into the room and he paused, he took in Neji and Sasuke being nude, sakura staring and Naruto giggling and he smiled.

"Odd I could have sworn you two were fighting over Naruto." By now of course Naruto had stopped giggling and was now lying on the floor grinning up at Gaara like a fiend.

"Hey, Gaara." Gaara looked down and smirked.

"I was just coming to say bye."

"Going home now?"

"Yes, it was fun, real fun but gotta go."

"Bye-bye." Naruto jumped up and gave Gaara a hug.

"Come back and visit me!" Gaara nodded and then was gone in a blaze of sand!

That's all for now, sry it took so long to update and I know this chapter sucks but that's what happens when I stop writing for a while, in case you want to know it was all due to school getting in the way, that and I was grounded, but hey now I'm not and I'm back and I plan to finish this. So look out for the next chappie and try hard not to flame me for this crappy chappie


	10. Part ten the end nears dream part 4

Hello lovelies it's time for more of To my Reviewers

**Blind Kunoichi:** yes we all know what a dish Neji can be.

**Kakashia13:** I am sorry to have confused you but hey, it happens, and I shall let you read to find out.

**Lady Shirubana:** my oh my I love your thinking it's cute, yes Sasuke should've noticed that the Sasuke he was with wasn't him, but he didn't could it be the great Sasuke is slipping. Gasp!

…………………………………………….

……………………………… sad it will be when he dies of heartbreak when Neji wins……………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………….

………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………

……………………………………………… right like I'm gonna spoil the story………….you'll just have to see who wins but chances are the way things are going in the anime (my bro won't ever show me the manga) Sasuke's gonna burn! Well maybe. Cause who could truly hate the uchida.

Multiplepersonality: well here more is and I know what you mean on the lazy part.

Cookie6: yes wouldn't we all, wouldn't we all. Wouldn't we all?

Whelp folks that's all for too my reviewers! Now time for Part ten!

**Part Ten-**this could be the longest chapter ever………or not

Sasuke huffed as he threw each kunai into his log stuck in the ground. Stupid Neji, _tricking me like that, I'm going to win Naruto, Neji even if it's just to spite you, even if I don't like him anymore even if._ Sasuke paused and fell to his knees, he did still like Naruto, he loved him, and he felt ashamed for giving into Neji, he'd disguised himself as Naruto so as not to raise suspicion with Gaara, only he'd gotten picked up by Neji and then it just happened. Naruto must have gone back to sakura's house because he didn't come home till that morning. Sasuke felt himself trembling, and suddenly he was crying and no matter how fast he wiped at his tears they wouldn't stop. He knew he wasn't going to win, Naruto hated him he said so himself. And to be quite honest Neji was a monster in bed, he was just so damn aggressive he doubted that even Naruto WITH HIS BOUNCY ATTITUDE could even keep up. Finally the tears began to subside and Sasuke was left just trembling. He sniffed.

"I hate myself." He declared under his breath as he rolled himself into a ball. And it was true he did.

"That's not healthy!" A hand rested oh his shoulder.

"Who cares?"

"I do Sasuke-kun." Sakura lowed herself to the ground so she was sitting by Sasuke with her knees held tightly to her chest.

"What do you want?" Sasuke mimicked her and hid his eyes. He prayed she hadn't heard him crying.

"To confess something."

"Go head."

"I know how you feel, about Naruto I mean, I can feel what you're going through."

"How's that?"

"You want desperately for Naruto to want you back, to love you, you want to take him home with you and make him yours, you want all of the fire country and beyond to know that uzumaki Naruto belongs to you and no man nor woman should dare cast a lustful gaze upon him, you want to hold Naruto and comfort him when he's sad and run with him when he's happy, fight for him when he's scared, cry for him when he's hurt and mostly you want him to accept your affection and to call you love, am I right?"

Sasuke looked up at a crying sakura and murmured.

"How'd you figure that out?"

Sakura looked at him, for once without glomping, or hearts in her eyes, for once without lust, but with compassion, with a dimmed light and a sad gesture she stated.

"Because that's how I feel about you Sasuke-kun, that's how I've always felt, and I believe that's how I always will feel, you are the man of my dreams Uchida Sasuke, and I guess you always will be, I love you enough to back off of Naruto, if you can get him before Neji does, good luck, I know I could have Naruto with just a word, but he deserves more than me, I couldn't keep up with him anyway. So Sasuke, my love, good luck."

"Sakura."

"Shut up Sasuke, I don't wanna cry about you anymore, but I will." Sakura stood up and walked away briskly, Sasuke watched her go. And then he smiled. So there was one less person going for Naruto eh, it was all good, now all he had to do was beat Neji.

------------------------------------------

Neji paced about in the front yard of the Hyuga household, he watched his feet crush the grass and then the grass spring back up slowly as he moved away. There was something he had to do, and he was hoping it went well, if it didn't well he didn't know but it had to.

"Neji!" Hinata came running across the lawn and skidded to a stop in front of him, he smiled lightly as she giggled. Ever since he became friends with his cousin she had become a little less shy around him.

"Hinata-Sama, come let's sit in the grass." He took her by the elbow and let her under a towering tree. They sat and he smiled at her some more. She blinked.

"Well what is it; you didn't call me out here to watch the flowers bloom Neji-kun." Something Hinata would never say in public.

"I need something from you."

"Sure."

"A blessing'"

"For what?"

"For someone."

"Spit it out Neji you're starting to sound like me!"

"I want you to tell me it's ok to pursue Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Huh?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Allow me to; make him my lover, I wont unless you say it's alright."

Hinata blushed.

"Why are you asking me Neji-kun?"

"Because you love him don't you Hinata?"

"Well of course I love him who wouldn't he's so bouncy and lively and something about his so cocky words flushes the fear and makes a task easier to complete because they give you confidence."

"You know what I mean Hinata."

"Just let me have his babies first."

"What!?"

"Kidding, kidding, sure go ahead, I'm not right for him, too quiet, besides it's not like I could actually keep up or anything, he's just so hyper and loud, but if you ever want children together, I'll have 'em that way they can maybe look like you." Hinata smiled but she wasn't joking. She stood up.

"If that's all Hanobi (that is her sister's name isn't it) is busy telling me about some boy she likes, toddles." Hinata skipped off happily, Neji leaned against the tree and sighed, that was easier than he thought it would be. Now all he had to do was get Sasuke out of the way and Naruto was his.

------------------------------------------------

Iruka had to admit, Naruto was a damn nerve racking instrument when around in a quiet environment, but his puppy dog please face was just oh so cute when he'd asked if he could stay with him to 'study'. Iruka should've known the little blonde fox wasn't going to actually study but a teacher could only hope. He glanced up from preparing his lesson to see Naruto spinning around in a wheelie chair blowing bubbles out of his nose. Damn it all he was a cutie.

"Naruto, I thought you were going to study?" Naruto's answer was to spin around faster and murmur

"Weee," he stopped spinning and smiled up at Iruka "I'm bored." He announced in a surprisingly quiet voice.

"So study something." Iruka answered looking back down at his papers.

"I'm studying you Iruka-sensei." Naruto turned himself around so his stomach was to the back of the chair and he crossed his arms across the top then put his head on them, he smiled softly and watched Iruka blink. Iruka attempted to get back to work but Naruto was gazing at him contently, with a sigh being issued every so often he was quite distracted.

"Naruto is there something you wish to talk about?" Naruto got all misty eyed as he jumped up and climbed into Iuka's lap.

"Um, Naruto, "

"I'm depressed, Iruka-sensei."

"Why's that?"

"Because I caught Sasuke and Neji having sex, well really they were done."

"Sasuke and Neji huh, I'm sorry Naruto, I know you liked Sasuke and everything."

"No it wasn't that." Naruto started to play with Iruka's fingers, like he had when he was little.

"Then what was it?"

"They were in my bed."

"Oh, that makes it worst, are you heart broken."

"No! It's just I did kinda like Sasuke and he told me he liked me then I hurt his feelings."

"How'd you do that?" Iruka was confused, Sasuke had feelings?

"Well I told him that I really, really liked him, then when he asked me if I was telling the truth I told him hell no then I left."

"So how do you know you hurt his feelings?"

"I don't know but it was mean, and then I found them together in bed, in my bed and I think as sakura put it they're fighting over me."

"Fighting over you for what?"

"I don't know! And I want them to stop!"

"It's ok Naruto; I'll talk to them for you."

"Really," Naruto jumped around and threw his arms around Iruka's neck ", will you tell Sasuke I'm sorry for being mean to him."

"Of course I will." Iruka smiled. He was so happy Naruto could confide in him.

"Yay, now things can go back to normal."

"Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi came waltzing in just as Naruto leaned up to kiss Iruka on the cheek.

"Nope!" Naruto jumped off his lap and smiled at Kakashi then skipped out. Iruka blushed; he knew what Kakashi was thinking.

"Hello Kakashi."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say Naruto has a crush on you." At this Iruka giggled.

"Actually he likes Sasuke, who I need to talk to." Iruka stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"Why to tell him if he hurts your baby you'll kill 'em." Kakashi winked and watched Iruka shake his head vigorously.

"No actually, I need to talk to Neji as well."

"Well I know where you can find Sasuke, but it might take me awhile to find Neji, especially if he's with Gai." Iruka chuckled and shook his head.

"That's just because you don't like 'em."

"No it's that every time I see him he's always challenging me.

"Well he's you're Rival."

"No he thinks he's my rival!" Kakashi threw up a peach sign.

"Anyway, I'm going to go find Neji and Sasuke and sort things out."

"Mind of I tag along, I want to see a teacher/big brother/father figure in action."

"Sure, if you must."

"Oh I must." The two walked out together and went on their merry little way. (Ack so much dialogue)

---------------------------------------------

After finding Sasuke in his training spot, they searched the village of Konoha for Neji and hadn't found him yet. Sasuke followed behind them in a very annoyed manner, His hands in his pocket and his eyes down cast.

"What exactly are we doing, Iruka Sensei?" Sasuke growled out, he had more important things to do, like seduce Naruto. Sasuked looked up to see Gai and co coming up the street towards them.

"Hey Gai-sensei where are we going."

"To a special training area Lee."

"Alright!"

Ten-ten and Neji exchanged annoyed glances. Neji looked to his right and spotted Sasuke looking at him darkly. He smirked.

"Why hello there Sasuke, walking already huh? My, you're stronger than I thought you were." Neji joked, Sasuke snarled.

"Fuck off Neji!"

"Been there."

"Shut up!" in a hot flash Sasuke was in Neji's face, snarling. Neji just smirked.

"Awe is little Sasuke feeling insecure, admit it you liked what you got and you Know Naruto will to." Sasuke had to hold back from stabbing Neji with his kunai, the little shit. Then Sasuke laughed, he chuckled whatever.

"You know it's sad that's what love is to you."

Sasuke spat.

"What?"

"I said it's a shame that sex is love to you, a relationship is more than that, Neji, and that's why I'm going to win, I wouldn't care if Naruto never wanted to sleep with me as long as he was mine." Neji crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Don't be sentimental; you want the same thing I want, and that's Naruto. Get over it." Neji turned to start walking away when Iruka grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast Hyuga, I need to have a word with you, and Sasuke concerning this matter." With is other hand he grabbed Sasuke and dragged the two off.

Neji and Sasuke struggled against the wire holding them to the chairs in Iruka's office, Kakashi stood behind them tightening the wire when they struggled too much., Iruka paced in front of them waiting for them to settled down. Neji was the first to come to his senses and he sat still, Sasuke still hissed and bit, but finally realized it was futile and so stopped and glared at Iruka.

"Now that you two have settled down, I believe you know what you're here for." Iruka was answered by silence and glares.

"Right, about Naruto, now you both have the ambition of making him your boyfriend and I right?"

Still he received no answer.

"I assure you boys this would go a lot smoother of you'd answer." They exchanged glances then looked blankly ahead. Kakashi seeing the distress on Iruka's face so he tightened the wire again. Both boys winced.

"Now, let's try this again boys, I Believe Iruka asked you a question. Now I suggest you answer him, or this could get ugly!" Sasuke smirked in answer and turned his head to look at Kakashi.

"Why sensei you didn't tell me you had a crush on Iruka." Iruka blushed upon hearing this and was equally crushed when Kakashi replied.

"First of all I don't, I don't like boys, and secondly I'm doing this because one he's a friend and two I don't like you." Kakashi gave what seemed to be a evil grin, but who can tell beneath the mask.

"Right, so anyway, why are you two fighting over him?" Iruka clasped his hands behind his back and tried not to sound wounded. Neji opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Because I love him! I don't know why, don't ask me, but I just know I love him, when ever I get around him, I just, I just feel like nothing else matters but to live in that moment with Naruto, whenever I'm with him, Joy and happiness seem easier to obtain. I forget troubles and thoughts on revenge all I can think of is, is Naruto, I'm fighting because I'll rot away without him, somebody showed me what a jackass I've been and Naruto makes me feel redeemed, I just love him!" Sasuke looked down at his hands, his face was flushed and his eyes watering, he wanted to run away, he felt the tears fall and he was powerless to stop them. Kakashi loosened the wire bit, but not because he wanted to because he was so damned surprised, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Sasuke liking Naruto.

"Don't you two realize that this little feud of yours is stressing Naruto?" Iruka crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave him alone, I need him, I love him." Sasuke closed his eyes against the still coming tears and shook his head. To him it was a futile fight, simply because Naruto seemed more interested in sex life than in love. After all the only real love he's ever received was from Iruka. Neji was going to win Naruto now that sakura had decided to leave it alone.

Kakashi let the wires go completely and Neji got up and went to the door. He placed his hands in his pockets and turned slightly to look at the still sobbing Sasuke.

"It's a shame really; Naruto shouldn't have to be chased by a weak cry baby." Neji was in the middle of turning back around to walk away and was stopped by Sasuke who had Neji face down on the ground. Sasuke sneered and whispered dangerously in Neji's ear.

"Naruto will be mine, Neji, even if I have to kill you, you understand that I love him and if you get in my way, you're going to get hurt and I promise you wont recover." Then Sasuke rose to his feet and giving everyone in the room one of Naruto's determined looks he proclaimed.

"From this day on Naruto is mine any one who touches him, suffers dire consequences!" he walked away slowly. Neji stood up and dusted off his pants, he mumbled underneath his breath.

"Well, that was interesting." He two walked away, only he wore a smirk, he had a certain blonde to go visit.

----------------------------------------------------

After talking to Iruka Naruto headed home and flopped down on his bed, he yawned loudly and drifted off to sleep.

_"Naruto?"__ Sasuke walked slowly into the candle lit room and up the platform to the large bed on which a body was slumbering._

_ "Naruto, love it's me Sasuke, I'm here to save you." Sasuke kneeled beside the bed and turned the figure over, it was his Naruto. He sighed a sigh of relief, a little too soon._

_ "If you think you've saved him, look again fool." Sasuke turned to see the Vampire lord Neji, then he turned back to see Naruto blinking up at him, licking fangs. Sasuke jumped back as Naruto grabbed for his arm._

_ "no, Naruto." Naruto climbed out of the bed and followed after Sasuke._

_ "Yummy, Neji is this treat for being a good boy?" Sasuke back himself up against a wall and Naruto pressed his now cold pale body against him._

_ "Don't run, you're my treat."_

_ "Naruto, it's me. Sasuke!"_

_ "I don't know any Sasuke; I only know my mater Neji." Neji smirked._

_ "See I told you, Sasuke, he'd be mine, you didn't want to believe me and it's too late." _

_ "Master Neji, can I eat him now."_

_ "Sure my little pet, eat him all up."_

_ "Yummy." Naruto licked his teeth and ran his hands up Sasuke's chest towards his neck. _

_ "Now, now, you be still and this wont hurt a bit," Naruto grinned satanically ", well maybe it will a little, ok maybe a lot." He smiled._

_ "Yes, master Neji he's very pretty."_

_ "Naruto!" Sasuke tried desperately to snap his lover Naruto out of his vampirey haze, but it didn't work. Sasuke trembled as Naruto sunk his fangs deep into to veins in Sasukes neck. Naruto after drinking his feel pulled away slowly and licked his blood covered lips._

_ "Wow, you're yummier than I thought you were gonna be, Sasuke-kun!" The blonde Vampire exclaimed._

_ Naruto opened his mouth to bite again when Neji came up behind him and pulled him to his chest._

_ "Now, now pet, you don't want to kill your new toy just yet do you?"_

_ "No master Neji, but I want to play." Naruto turned around in his arms._

_ "Then play with me." Neji demanded leaning down to kiss him. Naruto purred and leaned into the kiss. Sasuke slid down the wall and groaned, his neck hurt and what hurt worst was watching the __Vampire Lord __Neji__ claim his lover. The Vampiric Bastard._

_ "Come, Naruto, we might disturb Young Sasuke's sleep." Naruto turned slightly to glance at the half conscious Sasuke and wrinkled his nose._

_ "He's so pretty." Naruto broke away from Neji and skipped over to Sasuke where he planted a small innocent kiss on Sasuke's nose._

_ "Sleep tight, Sasuke my prince, I'll come back too play." Then he returned to Neji and the two were gone. Sasuke smiled Maybe there was a bit of Naruto left, maybe._

"How you sleep so soundly I'll never understand, why I really love you, Naruto, I'll never understand that either. There is something about you, a mystery I want to know about. But for now I'm pleased just being in your presence." Sasuke rubbed the sleeping Naruto's cheek and kissed his face. Naruto wrinkled up his nose and mumbled.

"Sasuke, play with me." Sasuke blinked.

"Are you dreaming about me Naruto?"

"Sasuke my prince." Naruto turned over in bed and nuzzled his pillow. Sasuke smiled a genuine smile.

"Can I Naruto, Can I be your Prince, will you let me, if I woke you up and confessed right now would you still call me your prince of would it be just another part to your dream." Naruto continued to sleep oblivious to his potential lover.

"Hehehehe, no biting Sasuke." Naruto giggled and shifted in the bed. Sasuke raised a brow; he really did want to know what Naruto was dreaming about, with the biting and all.

"Naruto I want you to know, even if you can't hear me. I want you to know, that I'm here for you and always will be." Sasuke began to walk away. Naruto sat up slowly and called out.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke faced the sleepy eyed Naruto and smiled.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For being there for me." On impulse Naruto climbed out of bed and went to Sasuke, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck and kissed his nose like he had in his dream. Naruto pulled back far enough to look into Sasuke's eyes, _Odd_, he thought, _what's this feeling, this joy, is it coming from Sasuke what ever it is I want it to stay. _Sasuke pulled Naruto into a full on hug and breathed into his ear.

"I'm always here." Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, he'd never noticed it before, but Sasuke smelt delicious, and he felt warm. Deep humming warmth in his gut, the way he was with Sasuke at that moment, he wanted to stay that was forever.

Neji watched the two from the platform across form Naruto's window, Sasuke had gotten there first. Neji cursed, Naruto would be his, no matter what, he would be his.

END

Yay that took forever, I hop you liked this chapter, I tried to put a lot into it even another part of Naruto's dream, I'm close to the end of virgin till he sleeps and I would like to thank the people who read and reviewed and I give a special thanks to Hokage because of Hokage's suggestion to make it longer than a one shot I came up with all this so give Hokage a round of applause from the inspiration department! Wait up for the next chapie it could be the end.


	11. the end is here dream part five, i love ...

I the author would like to thank all reviewers and apologize for taking so long to update,

Part Eleven

Sakura scratched her head as she watched Naruto blush and squirm before her, she sighed and blinked.

"Naruto are you going to tell me why I'm here?"

"Yes, yes." Naruto ushered her to his couch and sat her down, he sat next to her and held her hand.

"Naruto?"

"Right, Sakura I would be very honored if you'd."

"No."

"But Sakura I thought you liked me now."

"I do but there's no way."

"Please."

"I'm sorry I can't"

"Then who's gonna help me get Sasuke to be my boyfriend!" Sakura jumped up with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I will!" Sakura clapped and danced about for a bit before Naruto grabbed her arm.

"But you just said no."

"Yeah but I didn't know, what you were talking about."

"So you'll help me?" Naruto smiled sweetly.

"Yes of course, but what about Neji?"

"Well, I like him, but I like Sasuke more and then, well, I don't know, I'm sure he won't be mad."

Sakura smiled sweetly and giggled, the boy really had no clue that Neji and Saskue would probably kill others if not each other for a Chance with Naruto. She giggled again only louder at the thought of the two battling it out over a tied up Naruto who was obviously upset about being tied up.

"Sakura Chan, what should I do?" She shrugged and Naruto's whiney question.

"I'll think of something Naruto my boy, I'll think of something." In truth Sakura had already thought up the brightest plan she'd ever thought up.

"Hello Boys and welcome to the show."

"Sakura- Are you planning on telling us why you brought us out here so late at night." Neji crossed his arms impatiently.

"Ok, here goes, you know where we are right?" Sakura smiled at her own genius.

"Yes we know, out side of Naruto's dwelling place now, why are we here?" It was Saskue's question.

"That's simple, so each of you can date Naruto and he can pick the one he wants to be with the most."

"Explain." Neji demanded.

"Well I have four weeks worth of dates planned, and you two are going to live with him, for two weeks each, the first one he beds is the one he gets."

Sasuke groaned inwardly. He couldn't believe it, why, couldn't it be something else. Why'd it have to be sex all the time, what was it with these people and sex.

"Tomorrow is Sunday and so you will Neji will be going first, if he doesn't bed you there's always the chance that he wont be Sasuke either and he might just wanna get to know you better so don't be discourage boys and be back here tomorrow at sun up!" Sakura smiled at the astonished looks on the boy's faces.

"And Naruto agreed to this?" Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"yes it was practically his idea, well he asked me to come up with a really good solution and this is it and if you have objections find someone else to fight over, like me for instance.

"There is no problem; in fact Sasuke won't have to worry about his two weeks because I can promise that Naruto will be mine by the end of the first week."

Sasuke groaned, Neji was probably right. He cursed himself, why in the hell hadn't he been nicer to Naruto.

"So the both of you will be here by tomorrow and we shall see what's to be done."

Next day

Sasuke Grumbled as Naruto hugged Neji and led him to the house. He didn't understand why he had to watch Neji move in with his freakin' Naruto but he did and he sure as hell didn't appreciate it. Neji turned around and winked at Sasuke as Naruto shut the door. He grumped, stupid Neji.

"Don't worry Sasuke, There's a hidden Camera and Neji doesn't know about, anything he does you'll see.

"Sakura did I ever hurt your feeling any of those times you told me you liked me."

"Every last one of them."

"Do you believe in karma?"

"Yes, I do."

"So you don't think that I'll win Naruto."

" I'll put it this way Sasuke, all this time I've liked you I've been looking at you the wrong way, as a prize you could call it, that's how your looking at Naruto, like a treasured prize you plan to take very good care of , but you can't seem him as just something to win, he's a person, with feeling and issues like the rest of us, tap in to that, get deep down to the real Naruto and show him you care, and Sasuke your not just a prize to me ya know, you're a team mate, and a friends, a very precious person, and you are precious to Naruto too, believe me or not, so just, just , stop telling him you love him, show him instead. And Sasuke trust me, Neji doesn't stand a chance, if he were ramen himself." Sakura gave Sasuke a smile and bounced off. Sasuke grinned Ramen huh? That sounded pretty darn good.

week one: Neji's turn.

Monday.

Neji grinned at Naruto who was sitting on the floor of his living room rolling a marble between his hands.

"so Naruto, what do you do for fun?"

"What?"

"You know fun, to um have it." Neji was at a loss it was all kissing with Naruto up till then he didn't know anything about the foxy blonde except that he loved ramen, a lot.

"I eat ramen, or challenge Sasuke or hit on sakura or train or hang with Iruka or konohanamaru, oh and Kakashi sensei and sometimes the fifth when she let's me which isn't often."

"So you don't like read a book or anything."

"I take walks." Naruto smiled weakly he was really ,really bored.

Neji say the little confession as an advantage. He could get Naruto alone and in a romantic setting then oh boy the boy was gonna be his.

"Let's take one now.' He oh so slyly suggested.

"Take what?"

"That walk."

Naruto ceased his marble rolling and decided to decline, he didn't want to go on a walk he wanted to find Sasuke and tell him how he felt.

"Naw I think I'll just go to bed."

"But it's two o'clock in the afternoon.'

Early to bed early to rise." Naruto smiled over his shoulder as he stood and walked towards his room.

"Naruto?"

"Yes"

"You don't like me do you."

"Neji I"

"Naruto its ok ya know, I guess I kinda figured, you liked Sasuke and all, I can't blame you."

"Neji I'm sorry it's just nobody has been so nice to be as you were, well cept for Iruka but I mean Iruka can't kiss me like you did and I just well I guess."

"How long have you like Sasuke?" Neji interrupted.

"Since we first kissed honestly."

" How long since you loved him?"

"Since, the first time he made me fight for him."

"When was this?"

"On our first real mission, I thought he died and I got really up set so I fought harder."

" I see, Well you owe it to yourself to tell him, hell you owe it to him to tell him." with that said Naruto skipped off to bed glad that Neji understood where he was coming from. Neji watched him go, he shrugged sadly, it was true it had been about sex and the fact that he didn't like to lose, but he had to let it go, it was a losing battle from the beginning, any fool could see the two were made for each other. Neji sighed and left. He'd go back for his thing later, and he couldn't believe it'd taken half a day for him to realize he hadn't belonged there in the first place.

Sasuke gritted as Neji shook his hand with a smile that Monday night. He was guessing it meant Neji had won already and was just rubbing it in his face.

"You know Sasuke, Naruto is special, very special." And then he walked away. Saskue watched him go angrily, how could that blonde be so stupid, Neji didn't love him, but he did, damn it all to hell he loved him to his very core. And he planned on telling him, even if he had to wait a whole two weeks before he could, even if Neji had already won, he planned on telling Naruto hell he'd kidnap him if he really had to.

What ever it takes for love

(The final part of the dream.)

_Naruto lye in bed next to his 'master' and stared at the ceiling. The vampire lord Neji slumbered finally and Naruto just thought. About life and mostly about his new toy. How he wanted to just go and play with him. Sighing lightly Naruto decided he would and rolled quietly off the bed so as not to wake Neji. Naruto tip-toed down the dark corridors and into the holding place where his new toy was still prop against the wall. He approached him ever so slowly so as not to wake him either. _

_Stooping next to the slumbering __Sasuke__Naruto__ placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek. He didn't so much as breathe. Naruto whispered into his ear for him to wake up but Sasuke didn't budge. The young blonde began to panic. How could this be? He looked down to see the small knife in Sasuke's hands. He was clutching it for all dear life, or lack there of. Naruto lifted his chin to discover the slash there and he choked on his air._

_Suicide? It couldn't be Sasuke would never, he didn't believe in it. Naruto gulped back the on coming tears. It just couldn't be so there was no way it could be so. It wasn't fair._

_"Sasuke, no don't leave me!"_

_"Sasuke wake up!" Naruto commanded harshly, the young hunter didn't even flinch. He was lost to Naruto. _

_Sobbing Naruto managed to get the knife free of Sasuke's dead fingers. He walked briskly but softly back into Neji's room and climbed back onto the bed. Clutching the knife to his chest, he tried to decide if he was going to kill himself or Neji. Neji grumbled something in his sleep and rolled over he attempted to pull Naruto into his arms but Naruto had made up his mind. With one quick jab he plunged the knife deep into Neji's heart, causing him to turn into dust. Then he flung himself onto the pile of dust that was his 'master' that had to be the stupidest thing he's ever done, now he had no one. Naruto cried, it wasn't fair why was this happening to him._

_"Don't cry Naruto, I'm here for you, even though you choose Neji I'm here for you." It was Sasuke, Naruto turned over but he didn't open his eyes and….._

" I wish I could make you understand how much I love you, but if Neji is who you want than by all means have him, this is gonna sound stupid to you, but from that first time you kissed me I feel in love with you, I wanted to make that kiss last longer, I guess I treated you like crap but I was afraid of how I was beginning to feel, I thought that I had no feelings past hate then here you come and there that notion goes, I need you Naruto and even though you can't here me if you need just a friend I'm here it'll be hard for me but I'll be your friend and." Sasuke was stopped by sudden lips on his. Naruto kiss him full in, thrusting his tongue hungrily into Sasuke's mouth. When he pulled back he purred.

"Here's your chance to fix that kiss Sasuke?

"I thought you chose Neji?"

"Sasuke who's sitting in my bed right now you or Neji."

"Me." Sasuke smiled

"Then take me Sasuke, claim your prize.":

"So Naruto, Truth or dare?" Sakura asked loudly, every watched him as he said,

"Truth."

"When's the last time you got laid?" She winked as Naruto blushed.

"Before we left to come here." Sasuke answered for him nuzzling Naruto's already hickeyfied neck and whispering an

"I love you." For all to hear. Naruto turn his head to kiss Sasuke's lips.

"I Love you too Sasuke, I love you too." he murmured between kisses. There were ahhh;s and then lee turned on some music.

" for get about them Sakura-Chan dance with me." Sakura shook her head and got up, the rest followed suit. Neji smiled at Sasuke and Naruto, he'd been a fool to think he could beat that, he'd been a damned fool.

The happy end or is it dun dun duuuuuuuuuun 

For all those rootin' for Neji I am sorry but my love for Sasuke endures…….waaaaaaaaa why do I love him so! Damn uchida


End file.
